No One But You
by TheOrphanAndThePrincess
Summary: Jackie is hurt from no one else but Stephen Hyde himself. ( i suck at summaries, just read) i don't know the rating yet.
1. Jackie And Jack Burkhart

I was getting reviews about, how it was poorly written. I ended up going back and fixing it. Thank you Summerwoodforever for your feedback, and you pointer. I will keep those in mind.

- Mari xx

It was like she had just died. The love of her life had just married Sam, a hooker. Someone who wasn't her. He picked to marry her, over Jackie Burkhart, she hated it. She hated HER. She stole her man, her love.

She had broken, more than Kelso ever broke her. Michael Kelso, the guy that cheated on her, god knows how many time. But even with all that, she still somehow loved him. In her own Jackie's way. He was her first boyfriend, her first love, her first everything.

"You and I were really in love and you trusted me,Jackie. I let you down and I'm sorry," the echo of his voice, went through her head. In his own way, he really loved her. He was sweet and caring. She told him what to do and he loved it, as much as she did. Michael wouldn't have married Sam over her. And over the years, he would've been a great husband and father... to the bun in her oven. Hyde's Child.

She walked through her mansion. Her father was there. He had never approved of any of her relationships, but she was crying and he had heard sniffles coming from his daughter .

"Jacquline, are you alright, baby?" he asked, actually concerned about her. She came from the doorway to where he was.

"I'll be fine daddy," she lied.

"I know the sound of your voice,and the look in your eyes. You're hurt baby." she nodded.

"I'm hurting daddy, and I don't know if I'll ever be alright." He saw the way she didn't look like herself, and it nearly killed him

"Baby, what happened?" Jack Burkhart loved his daughter, he didn't show it all the time, but he did, and besides, she was all he had, and as the father, it was his job to make her happy and to protect her at all costs.

"Did he hurt you?" All Jackie could do was nod.

"OH DADDY!" Jackie said, wrapping her arms around her neck and crying on his shoulder. "He married a stripper; over me."

He couldn't believe it, Stephen Hyde married a stripper over his own daughter? He was dead, no one hurts his daughter and gets away with it, at least not this hurt. Who does he think he is? Before Jackie knew it, he was out the door, into his Lincoln driving off.

- That's it for chapter 1, it's not going to be a short story. I will try to update as much as i can. Maybe every so often. I may suprise you sometimes. Please review, and thank you so much for reading.


	2. She's My Daughter

I know Jack wasn't this sweet, and was in jail at this time but it's my story I can take it wherever I want so don't bash on me on that, this is how I want him to be to his daughter, Jackie.

- Mari xx

Jack Burthart, had never seen Jackie as hurt as today. He loved his daughter, even though half the time, he wasn't there for her, but he was here for her now. That's all that mattered to him.

No one, no matter who he thinks he is, hurts Jackie and gets away with it. He didn't even managed to knock on the front door, he just walked though and down to the basement.

"You!" he yelled, fierce eyes locking onto Hyde.

"I'm out of here" Kelso said, running toward the exit and closing the door.

Kelso and Hyde were the only ones in the basement. Now, it was only Hyde and Jack. Though Hyde didn't exactly know who he was, he never met him. He just saw him occasionally, but didn't know who the hell he was.

"Who are you, man?" Hyde questioned.

"Who am I ? is that all you can say. I'm Jack" he said never loosing eye contact with him.

Hyde stood up to shake the man's hand and Jack pulled him towards him.

"Jack Burthart" He said, anger rushing though his eyes, his voice didn't sound like he sounded with Jackie, it wasn't caring or loving. If looks could kill, Hyde would die on the spot.

"Now tell me, why is my daughter crying her soul out? Why don't I see her cheery with smiles, that I always loved to see. Why doesn't she say 'I love you daddy!' now it's all ' Daddy, I feel hurt' her smiles are always replaced with tears."

Hyde eyes within, he never expected to see Jackie's father today. But hell, he never expected to fall in love with Jackie.

'Burkhart's are crazy' he thought to himself

"Look Jack. I didn't hurt Jackie. She hurt me. She went to Chicago with Kelso. I was going to go back with her until I saw them, so I didn't hurt her, she hurt me. So I married Sam." Hyde managed to get the words out.

"Look Steven, if Jackie did end up going to Chicago with the Dufus that is Michael Kelso, that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, I never saw her with the smiles she had, never was she like that with Kelso. She used to come in run into my lap and say 'I love you daddy!' that brought joy to my life, she's my world Hyde. My only world, you will understand once your a father yourself, I will do anything for Jackie."

Hyde just stood there, he couldn't believe that Jackie loved him the way that Jack claimed. Sure, she sometimes showed it, more than he ever did, had he just made a mistake of marrying Sam? Should he have stayed and talked to Jackie? He would never know.

That's it for chapter 2, I'm gonna develop a bit more, so he will be on here a lot.

Review, and thank you for reading. I love reading your feedback. Whether it's something I can improve at, or where I can and should take the story I just love reading all of it.


	3. Jackie

Chapter 3 this is mostly Jackie related, just a bit of Hyde. mostly Jackie let me know what you think

Jackie couldn't get Hyde off her mind, whatever she did. He ran though his head like it was always there. Jackie couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with Hyde, the way she had. She was a different person now. She wasn't the spoiled princess, she had been with Kelso.

She took out her diary.

_Dear Diary, it's me Jackie. _

_Your one and only, I can't believe I feel this way. And for who, Steven Hyde. He married this fucking stripper. My heart is just not the way it should be. Things like this don't happen to a Burkhart. Especially not me, I'm the girl; boys don't forget. The kind of girl they want, not the kind they want to forget. They fond over me, like I'm the only one on this planet. So you know what. I'm done. I'm done with what was Jackie and Hyde._

_Jackie :l xx_

Jackie knew that the love she felt for Steven Hyde; wasn't just going to go away. She had to make it go away. Steven had moved on, why could she right?

* * *

Jack had left about an hour ago, he still couldn't believe that he would show up just to defend his daughter, just because she was feeling hurt.

Was he right that Jackie was still in love with me? Did I ruin her by marrying Sam? Should I have talked to her instead of heading straight to Vegas and marrying Sam, instead of Jackie?

* * *

Jackie just headed to the mall, she needed to clear her head. She didn't do much shopping she just wanted to walk, she needed to walk. When she didn't see the spill, and the wet floor sign. And she just fell straight into the floor.

"whoa, are you okay?" the stranger with green eyes, looked into her.

" I think so" Jackie said, feeling her head

" my head hurts though"

" that may not be good, common I'll take a look at it" he said, helping her up.

She was at his office for about an hour, he just wanted to make sure. She was alright.

" You just hit your head pretty hard, nothing serious" he said, smiling at her.

She didn't know why but she was smiling back, getting some feeling in her stomach. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to get up and leave, she just wanted to get to know him.

So they did, they stayed at his office, just talking. Getting to know each other, Blake was his name. He was about a year older than she was. They set up a date, to the movie; Friday night.

When she headed home, she wasn't thinking of the guy that broke her heart but the guy that made her smile for hours, that she just stayed talking all afternoon. She was happy.

* * *

thank you for reading, leave a review please.


	4. I'm Blake c:

Author's Note: Thank you all for who reviews, they make me sit down and write the chapter until I am finished. So, remember that and enjoy this chapter. Oh and you can all tell me what you think Blake's last name should be. :) Enjoy

- Mari xx :)

Hyde didn't know If he should have married her, sure he was in love with her than any other girl he had ever dated.

She was different, he loved that.

She was strong, though he crushed that when he married Sam.

He saw that, the hurt in her eyes.

He pretended that he didn't care at all.

When in reality, he loved her.

" I don't need my mom, my daddy is almost never around, but your all I need puddin' pop" Jackie always told him, but he let her down. He just sighed and put his hands to his face. HE REALLY MESSED UP THIS TIME.

Somehow, deep down he knew what he needed to do before it was too late.

* * *

Jackie couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had a date, with someone who she knew nothing about but, the fact that he could make her laugh, smile and could spend hours talking to him.

No, she wasn't in love. It was to early for that right now. She just needed to feel wanted right now.

Hyde doesn't want her and it killed her. She didn't like to feel like that.

"Jacqueline, do you have plans tonight? It just kills me to see you sad"

she smiled her actual smile " I have a date, someone new. He's this guy I met named Blake. He's coming at 8, you can meet him there if you'd like."

he couldn't actually believe it. Jackie never said he could meet one of her dates before they became official.

* * *

8pm, the door knocked. Jackie wasn't ready so jack opened the door instead of her. And she didn't mind. And he loved what he saw, he wasn't anything like kelso or Hyde.

"Hi" the young man said to jack, giving him his hand. "I'm Blake, I came here to take out Jackie. Which I figure is your daughter."

he liked this boy, his manner had such class.

"what do you do Blake?"

"Well Mr. Burkhart, I'm a doctor in training,being a doctor is what I want to do with his life"

Jack Burkhart smiled, he was more than pleased with his answer. This was the kind of boy, Jackie needed to marry.

" I'm Jack Burkhart, my daughter is very important to me. So take her of her. Don't hurt her." he told the young man, with such care, because all in all he really does care for his daughter.

"i won't hurt her Jac- I mean Mr. Burkhart. I'll take care of her"

Just then Jackie Burkhart came down the stairs, she wasn't wearing a fancy dress. A simple flower dress. The kind that was great for a first date, it didn't show much cleavage. It was simple, just like this date.

"Shall we?" Blake said taking her hand, she looked towards her father

" Go ahead" Jack said, looking at both of them.

This was the beginning of a beautiful thing. He just knew it, and Jackie sure needed this.

It wasn't long before he saw his little girl, happy.

The kind he knew she deserved, and he wanted for her.


	5. Jackie's Date

Jackie Burkhart, had the best time of her life. In the movie, he did the classic move of yawning and slowly putting her arm around her, which she loved and cuddled up to him, as the continued to watch rocky.

He wasn't trying to just get into her pants. Which she loved, for once she met a great guy that respected her and just loved being with her. He didn't call her annoying, or burned her every time he got.

On her doorstep, he leaned in and kissed her and it was magical. She nearly saw sparks flying, she loved to kiss his lips.

" Jackie, I know that we haven't exactly know each other a while, and I know they're more of you I'm going to learn about. But what I'm trying to say is, I love to spend time with you, and I like to hold you in my arms. Will You be mine?" he simply asked, he feared the worst but wanted the best.

"Yes Blake Carter, I'll be your girlfriend" Jackie said, while in the inside she was screaming she was hoping he would ask her out. She had the most wonderful time, and she hoped for more times with him.

He smiled at her, kissed her one more time before heading to his car and driving off. She waved goodbye before heading inside her house.

"How was it?" her father, who was waiting for her asked.

"It was wonderful daddy, he took me to a movie. We watched Rocky and we actually, watched the movie. I'm happy, and he asked me out and I accepted. He's different, but a good kind of different"

"that's great to hear Baby, I like him. I haven't like your choices of boyfriends in the past but you did good this time."

she smiled, kissing him in the cheek

"well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

* * *

It was weird for her not being at the basement, and everyone was just thinking she was crying over Hyde in her house, and they would rather have her there, then hearing her cry here. So, no one spoke of it. And Sam well she was glad she wasn't around.

She realized she didn't need them, she had Blake. She was happy and the basement just brought her memories she didn't need. She spent the day with Blake, he worked until 2 pm so she spend that time with her father, and not once did Steven Hyde or the gang pop in her head. She didn't need them. She will tell them, but once she's ready to face him again. For now, Blake had her attention.

* * *

It had been a week and Jackie still wasn't at the basement. Everyone was starting to get worried, well except for Sam who had left with her real Husband, Larry. Hyde wanted to know where his doll was, and when he was going to see her.

"where's my goddess?" fez asked

where the annoying loud girl could be that would boss them around, they were starting to miss being bossed around.

* * *

Updates will come faster, i promise.

Please Review. :)


	6. She's Done

Jackie and Blake have gone out for a couple of weeks now, and Jackie couldn't be anymore happier. She hadn't even thought of the boy who broke her heart in more ways than she thought it was possible, the one who didn't want a future with her, but gave it to the first skank he ran into in Vegas.

She wasn't even going to the Basement, she didn't care that's what they had wanted and now they're wish granted.

She was happier than ever before, no one could ever change that, now.

Blake was at work, she was in her house; she had never been in her house long, not even as a little girl. Jack wasn't going out of town, He still worked but just in town. She loved it, she had the dad she always wanted to have.

She walked into the Library, and they're he was reading the newspaper, he looked up.

"Your up pretty early. You used to sleep pretty late" she sat in sofa, while he was in the chair.

" I used to, I woke up every time having nightmares, but now I sleep all though out the night"

"Didn't you use to go with what you called friends everyday?"

"They weren't friends daddy, they always wanted me out of they're lives and now they have the wish they always wanted"

she put her knees to her face and smiled.

" I'm glad your home longer now"

"I'm glad to baby, where's Blake?" he questioned, Jackie and Blake were always together, he liked it. He liked him, he kept his daughter happy. He loved to see her happy.

"He's working" she just simply said, she knew that Blake had to work but on the day that he did work she missed him.

"that's good, I like that boy. He's better than the other boyfriends you've had. I actually prove of this one. You can have a wonderful future with him"

she nodded, she did believe that. She wanted a future, she knew she was worthy of having one.

The phone rang, and Jack Burkhart was quick to answer it. "Hello?"

"uh huh, alright" he handed the phone to Jackie, which she was well said "Hello?"

"Jackie, it's donna I was just wondering why you haven't been coming to the basement, since you used to come by everyday"

" I know but that's not where I belong so you all got your wish and I'm out of your lives"

" you know he misses you right? Even if he won't admit it to us, we all know it's true"

" I don't care, I don't miss him" She fought back.

"yes you do" Donna simply said

"you don't know that, hell you don't like me so why are you calling me?"

" because we miss the loud girl bosing us around"

she wasn't buying it, and she had about half an hour before she was rushing to meet Blake.

"Look Donna, you have me out of your live. Be happy with that, it's what you always wanted. So wish granded from this day forward, I don't need any of you. And I won't be stopping up the basement to hang out again, bye"

With that she rushed to go get ready, kissed her father on the cheek when she was done getting ready and drove to meet her boyfriend when he got out of work.

Donna sighed waiting at the Hospital, Kelso had fallen off the water tower yet again.

Hyde was sitting next to her in the water tower. "She's not coming?" he asked.

"I didn't have time to ask her, she just said that she is out of our lives like we always wanted" he nodded,

he did want that but that was before he had fallen in love with her.

And then there she was, his Jackie Burkhart looking as beautiful as ever, but if she didn't know about Kelso then why was she here

? And she looked to happy in a Hospital.


End file.
